1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lighting systems and more particularly, to fiber optic lighting systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Flooring in most homes and businesses plays an important aesthetic role. Flooring can also increase the value of a structure. As such, many homeowners and businesses spend large sums of money on all types of flooring, such as hardwood floors, tile and carpet. Although contemporary flooring systems are built and designed to last many years following installation, certain systems are susceptible to wear and tear. For example, carpeting is made up of many small fibers that flatten over time, particularly in areas of heavy traffic. Even if a particular flooring system maintains its overall appearance over time, its design or style may go out of fashion. Thus, most homeowners or businesses eventually may wish to replace their flooring.
Most types of flooring, however, are permanent and difficult to replace. For example, replacing a tile floor involves removing each of the original tiles, the grout and the bonding agent used to secure the tiles in place. As a result, supplanting many types of flooring is prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a flooring system capable of maintaining a wide variety of styles and designs without the need for continual replacement or renovation.